In a method typically employed for synthesizing glycidyl (meth)acrylate, epichlorohydrin is used as raw material. Such synthesis may be roughly sorted into the two methods described below.
A first method is to synthesize glycidyl (meth)acrylate by reacting epichlorohydrin and an alkali metal salt of (meth)acrylic acid in the presence of a catalyst (Patent Literature 1); and a second method is to synthesize glycidyl (meth)acrylate by reacting epichlorohydrin and (meth)acrylic acid in the presence of a catalyst so as to generate 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl (meth)acrylate as an intermediate, which is then subjected to a ring-closing reaction (dehydrochlorination reaction) in an alkaline solution (Patent Literature 2).